Typical trim piece assemblies, such as a waistband assembly or an underband assembly, are often constructed from multiple pieces of material. The number of steps required to assemble the multiple pieces of material into the trim piece increases production costs. Further, each assembly step introduces an opportunity for error and impaired quality control. Use of multiple pieces of material also introduces points of structural weakness to the trim piece at each point of attachment (e.g., a seam or junction) between the different pieces. This, in turn, makes the trim piece particularly prone to wear and tear. Each piece of material, moreover, must be cut to match a pattern, resulting in waste.